Standarts
by xXNonoXx
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke não estava com ciúmes. Não, por que estaria? Era superior demais para sentir ciúmes. Parecia que Sakura havia encontrado alguém que estivesse a altura de suas exigências, mas será que ele se encaixaria em SEU padrão? .:non massacre:.


**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke não estava com ciúmes. Não Não havia motivo algum para tal. Só porque Sakura decidira que iria em um encontro com alguém que provavelmente mal conhecia não queria dizer que estava com ciúmes. Era <em>superior<em> demais para ter sentimentos fúteis como ciúme.

- Nee... Neeeee Sasukeeee-kuuuun. – reclamou Sakura vendo que o Uchiha não prestava a mínima atenção no que estava falando. – Eu perguntei se esse vestido ficaria legal.

- Hn.

-... É... você tem razão... ele não combina com o meu cabelo. – disse a garota avaliando-se no espelho de corpo inteiro que ficava na frente de sua cama de casal.

De alguma maneira, a Haruno havia obrigado-o a ajudar a escolher uma roupa para seu encontro. Como Naruto estava aproveitando seu tempo junto com Hinata, Kakashi em alguma outra missão, além de certamente não ser uma boa opção confiar em Sai nessa ocasião, a kunoichi havia decidido que Sasuke era a pessoa ideal para ajudá-la.

- Hum... talvez eu deva ir de saia. – comentou pensativa enquanto mexia entre as roupas de seu guarda-roupa.

Sasuke que estava sentado na cama da garota, sentiu sua sobrancelha torcer em irritação. Toda a extensão da enorme cama, estava ocupada por pilhas de roupas. O Uchiha tinha que admitir que nunca entendera o porquê de uma shinobi rank jounin que nunca saía do hospital, precisar de tantas roupas.

- Não. – disse o moreno fitando-a com intensidade

- Não? Por que não? – perguntou a garota sentindo-se levemente ofendida.

- É revelador.

- Revelador?

- Pare de repetir tudo o que falo. – mandou o Uchiha irritado.

- Não é revelador! – protestou a garota. – Eu visto saias todos os dias! Mas... talvez você tenha razão. Ele pode entender errado e pensar que eu sou _aquele _tipo de garota.

Sasuke bufou mal contendo sua irritação. Como sempre, Sakura parecia ser inocente... _irritante_ demais para entender o que realmente queria dizer. Saias eram _muito curtas_.

- Hum... talvez eu deva usar algo preto... ou azul... ele realmente gosta dessas cores. – disse a Haruno pensativa enquanto pegava um vestido preto e outro azul marinho.

Com uma expressão pensativa, parou na frente do espelho e comparou qual ficava melhor. O vestido preto tomara que caia, ou o vestido azul marinho de frente única?

Sentindo sua irritação crescer cada vez mais, o moreno fechou os olhos e contou até dez. Sakura _não _podia usar preto ou azul para ir em um encontro qualquer. Essas cores eras _suas _cores. Claro vestia branco e houvera uma época em que vestira cinza, mas aquelas duas cores eram definitivamente _suas_.

- Por quê? – perguntou Sasuke mal contendo seu descontentamento.

- Hã? Por que eu vou ao encontro? Bem, porque eu finalmente tenho tempo livre assim como ele, além de achar que já tenho idade para começar a me preocupar com o futuro... ou só para me divertir mesmo. – disse a Haruno voltando-se para o shinobi. – Mas... acho que em maior parte porque ele é uma pessoa legal que vale a pena ser considerado dessa maneira.

- Hn.

Segundo a jovem ninja, ela conhecia a pessoa com quem iria sair desde criança e apesar de ser levemente indiferente, era bem agradável com as pessoas com quem se importava. Pelo visto, também parecia que a médica estava interessada nele a algum tempo e que estavam em constante contato. Também lembrava-se vagamente, da jovem dizendo que moravam perto.

Vendo um vestido qualquer jogado ao seu lado, Sasuke pegou-o e examinou-o sem demonstrar interesse.

- Oh. Eu não me lembrava que ainda tinha esse vestido. – disse Sakura e vendo a sobrancelha arqueada do Uchiha, completou. – Ino me deu quando estava se livrando de algumas coisas que não usava. Nunca experimentei... achei que não me serviria. Você sabe como a porca é magra.

- Prove.

- hum? Ok... acho que não faz mal tentar. – disse ela pegando a roupa e se dirigindo ao banheiro.

Sasuke conhecia quase todas as pessoas que sua antiga companheira de time conhecia, afinal, eles se conheciam desde os tempos da academia ninja que havia sido há mais de dez anos. Pensando nesse fato, o Uchiha sentia-se na extrema obrigação de decifrar quem era a tal pessoa que se atrevera em chamá-la para sair.

Repetiu na cabeça todos os dados que tinha sobre ele. Cores azul e preto. Indiferente. Agradável com quem se importava. Conhecia desde criança. Estava interessada a muito tempo. Morava perto. Arregalou os olhos quando finalmente chegou a uma conclusão.

- Hey Sasuke-kun, olha que incrível, serviu! – disse a Haruno saindo com um vestido de cetim verde, tomara que caia, que ia até o joelho delineando as curvas de sua cintura e levemente justo nas coxas, ficando solto a medida que se aproximava do joelho. – Acho que vou com ess –

- Você vai sair com Itachi!?– Sasuke disse indignado.

Sakura o fitou por alguns segundos sem expressão antes de começar a rir incontrolavelmente.

- Eu vou terminar de me arrumar. – disse a Haruno pegando tudo o que era necessário e entrando novamente no banheiro. Logo, o Uchiha ouviu o som do chuveiro sendo ligado e franziu o cenho. Respirando fundo, fechou os olhos em descontentamento e se deixou cair para trás, deitando na cama.

Ouvindo a batidas na porta. Caminhou a passos duros em sua direção. Parecia que tal homem havia se encaixado nas exigências de Sakura... mas será que realmente iria se encaixar nas _suas_ exigências?

Irritado e sem se preocupar em esconder o fato, abriu a porta.

- Sasuke?

- Itachi. – o moreno cuspiu o nome como se fosse veneno.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou entrando na casa. Percebendo a expressão irritada do irmão, não conseguiu deixar de sentir curiosidade em saber o que acontecera.

- Acho que essa pergunta é minha. – retrucou o mais novo.

- Vim devolver alguns livros que Sakura me emprestou antes... e você?

- Hn. – não havia sido a resposta que esperava.

Itachi caminhou em direção a estante de livros, depositando-os no lugar e pegou alguns. Procurou algo por alguns minutos antes de parecer não ter achado o que queria e se dirigir para o quarto de Sakura.

Sasuke sentou-se no sofá terminando de beber uma garrafa que havia pegado a poucos minutos na geladeira da médica. Itachi. Esse nome pareceu-lhe pela milésima vez na sua vida, uma praga. Sentindo sua irritação aumentar ao máximo, inconscientemente amassou a garrafa que estava em suas mãos.

Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. Droga Itachi! Itachi idiota! Baka aniki. Hentai aniki. Argh Itachi. Como esse nome era horrível! quem em plena consciência iria em um encontro com uma pessoa de nome que poderia ser pronunciada como fuinha? Claro. Sakura. A garota mais irritante que Sasuke conhecera na vida. Irritante até quando estava escolhendo um namorado.

- Hey Sasuke. – disse Itachi tirando-o de seu desvaneio. – Sakura está estranha. – começou. – Ela disse que se você não estiver pronto em dez minutos, esperando-a na frente do apartamento, eu vou levá-la para jantar.

- Dez minutos? Pfff. Só preciso de cinco.

* * *

><p><strong>oi td bem?<strong>

**espero que gostem dessa one shot e desculpem por qualquer erro de gramática e/ou ortografia.**

**Reviews?**

**Se tiver uma reação positiva, talvez eu a transforme em uma two shot...**


End file.
